


three go in, three come out

by massapeccati



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon-Compliant, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, human trio are my fave, idk what else to put rly, idk why finn made me so emo but he did he rly did, it's all platonic, its soft, like i ship axp but in this they arent a thing None Of Them are meant to be a thing, platonic, set after the finale ep, u can read it like that if u want idm just dont make it weird they are my kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massapeccati/pseuds/massapeccati
Summary: set after the s2 finale.---finn finds out aerrow and piper nearly died, and he's not so sure how to deal with it.





	three go in, three come out

Finn needed to know what had happened up there.

It had been easy to push to the back of his mind for a couple of hours at least, what with a whole new __dimension__  to start exploring and all.

But after a while the prior battle seemed to catch up with them, everyone wandering off to their respective quarters yawning and stretching. Finn himself stayed sprawled across the bridge seat a few moments longer, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

_Something_  had definitely happened up there.

Granted, he wasn’t exactly the most observant, but he had a sharp eye for detail, so small glances and the fact that a certain pair had been joint at the hip since they’d arrived - more so than usual - did not get past him.

He decided to mull over his choice of words in the shower, before shrugging on his favourite downtime jacket - one he had half made himself, and half begged Piper to, using material from Junko’s old Cyclonian Youth Squad jacket, cutting at it and sticking band logos over the faded vulture emblems.

Oddly nervous, he took a deep breath before knocking on Piper’s door lightly.

“Come in.”

He stepped in to be met with the back of Piper curled up in her chair, drowning in a hoodie that was clearly made from several different pieces of clothing.

“Aerrow, I told you I’m _fine_ ,” Piper started, sounding exasperated, not bothering to look up from her book as she spun the chair to face the door.

“Good to know,” Finn finally spoke, raising his eyebrows as Piper’s head snapped up, eyes wide.

“Hey, Finn,” Piper greeted sheepishly, smiling apologetically as she closed her book with a snap, placing it on the desk. “What’s up?”

“Came to see if you were okay,” Finn shrugged, wandering in and depositing himself unceremoniously onto the bed. “You seem better.”

“Yep,” Piper nodded, pulling her legs up onto the chair easily as she swung back round to face Finn.

“Good as new.”

_How? _-__ Is what Finn wanted to ask, but there was this weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach, like he might be better off not knowing.

“That’s not all you wanted to ask, is it?” Piper asked, intuitive as ever.

Finn shook his head silently, pulling a pillow into his lap and twisting the corners tightly before letting them come undone.

“Finn.”

“What happened on Cyclonia?” he asked bluntly, making sure to watch Piper’s face closely as she answered.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, and Finn didn’t question her honesty as she blinked at him, carefully gathering her words.

“I fell- We were barely hanging on,” she started, hands fiddling in her lap as she recalled the event.

“But then it was like all my energy came rushing back, and I was fine.”

“You fell?” Finn repeated, his mouth and throat going dry.

“Yeah,” Piper affirmed, standing to plop herself down on the bed next to Finn.

“Not the best time for my body to give out, huh?”

She said it lightly, like it had just caused a minor inconvenience, and that made something akin to anger bubble in Finn’s chest.

“Are you saying that if you hadn’t magically recovered,” Finn began tightly, trying to keep his emotions under control. “you would’ve died?”

“No!” Piper dismissed immediately, before her gaze became downcast and uncertain. “Aerrow didn’t let me fall but..”

“But?”

“Fine. I guess,” Piper sighed, leaning her head back against the wall with closed eyes.

“Yes. They would’ve killed us.”

Finn took a shaky breath, sliding himself off the bed awkwardly, placing the pillow down in his previous place.

“Where are you going?”

He took another step towards the door, gritting his teeth so hard his jaw started to ache.

“Finn?”

“How can you talk about it so casually?” he mumbled quietly, seething with a complex mixture of feelings that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Was he angry? Upset? Scared?

“Because it didn’t _happen,_ Finn,” Piper insisted, sounding like she was directly behind him, and then there was a light hand on his shoulder. “Nothing happened. We’re fine.”

“But it could have,” Finn continued weakly, anger dissipating as quickly as it had come.

“What were we supposed to do if it had?” he implored, finally turning to face Piper, who’s eyes seemed to clear with understanding, hand dropping to her side.

_What was I supposed to do if it had?_

She didn’t try to stop him as he left, even though he was pretty sure she knew where he was going, and for that he was thankful.

The anger had built back up by the time he got to Aerrow’s door. As he knocked he thought about grabbing the sky-knight by the shoulders and shaking him, maybe even hitting him, before demanding to know _why _.__ Why he was so reckless and confident and lucky. And _why,_ despite all that, he had been so ready to die mere hours ago.

But, when the door opened all plans fled to the back of his mind.

He looked so tired. So _normal._

It was easy to forget when the redhead was clad in armour, dual blades at the ready, that he was just as young and lost as the rest of them.

Right now it was all he could think about as he took in Aerrow’s loose, patchwork t-shirt and boxers, damp hair being pushed back out of green eyes that blinked at the blonde blearily.

“Hey. You okay?”

Finn barely heard him, he’d been staring at the purple-y black bruises blooming down the other boy’s arms and chest when his vision blurred.

“Finn? What’s-”

Finn was hugging him before he really knew what was happening, staring over Aerrow’s shoulder at Radarr, who was peacefully curled up on the end of his bed, in an attempt to not cry.

“Sorry,” he heard Aerrow mumble as he finally relaxed into the hug, bringing his own arms up.

“We’re really sorry.”

_We?_ Finn thought, seconds before he felt a small, warm presence envelope him from behind, delicate arms wrapping around his waist comfortingly.

“You’re forgiven,” Finn decided, voice muffled against Aerrow’s shoulder, earning him a small laugh from Piper that vibrated through his back into his chest.

“Just promise you’ll never do that again.”

He knew it was stupid, their job brought the possibility of death every day - even more here; in an unknown place full of unknown creatures.

They would just have to be a little more careful.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //steals title from shadowhunters
> 
> we back with the cartoon shenanigans kids, basically i rewatched a load of storm hawks the other day and got some Feelings  
> some Finn Feelings
> 
> but w/e hope u enjoy and pls leave kudos or a comment if u did ty ty :D


End file.
